The Mikaelson Mystery
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "This little bundle of wailing joy? It's yours. The next time you decide to not call a girl back, at least take precautions first. Have fun, baby daddy." Klaus' sordid past comes back to haunt him when he finds a screaming surprise on his doorstep.
1. you were the someone waiting for me

**A/N Hi! I was re-watching one of my favourite movies which 3 Men and a Baby and I got this idea. I don't know how this happened, I just started typing and this was what came of it. I don't know if i'll add to it. It all depends on how you react to this.**

 **Anyway, please review if you like it.**

* * *

 **The Mikaelson Mystery**

 **.**

 _Because maybe,_

 _you're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _And after all,_

 _you're my wonderwall_

 **.**

 **Despite their bickering and the constant threats they spat at eachother, Klaus loved his family.**

He really did.

He had missed his siblings when they had been daggered.

The loneliness had almost been unbearable and he had been glad when they had all agreed to try and make their family work.

But there were times where he regretted ever allowing them out of their coffins. Such as Kol's killing sprees whenever he felt ignored, Elijah's constant lecturing, Finn's glares as he tried to make Klaus feel bad about killing their mother and Rebekah's string of lovers that she _must_ wanted killed because she flaunted them around her brother. Or times where he had a long day of threatening Salvatore brothers, trying to create his hybrid army and when he really wanted some _sleep_.

Like now.

Klaus had _just_ about to fall into a slumber after almost twenty minutes of suffering Rebekah's screeching at Kol over something useless but was, once again, disturbed by a loud scream and the slam of a front door. A scream that cut through the Mikaelson mansion and echoed in Klaus' sensitive ears, making him wince in pain. A scream that sounded much like the scream his victims let out before he killed them. A scream of _horror_. It had come from Kol. The hybrid's eyes snapped open and he shot up, his eyes flashing amber. A growl left him as he got out of his bed before he stood up, a hiss leaving him as more yelling came from down stairs.

Yelling that, once again, came from Kol and Rebekah.

" _SHUT UP, KOL! YOU'LL SCARE-"_

The sound of the front door being slammed again along with Rebekah screeching made Klaus wince again. His sister's screaming could shatter windows and a moment later, Kol yelled, trying to overpower his sister.

" _SHUT THE DOOR,_ _'BEKAH_ _! LOCK IT!_ "

That was it. That was the last straw for Klaus.

Klaus stormed out of his bedroom, a vicious, sadistic look in his eyes as he headed for the staircase.

Someone was going to suffer the wrath of his toxic hybrid teeth.

* * *

" **What is that...that _thing_?!"**

"I may have just gotten out of a coffin after nine hundred years, Kol and, sure i'm not up to times yet, but I believe that _thing_ you are referring to is a-"

"Do not say it!"Kol growled at his brother, pointing at him, back pressed up against the front door."Don't even think it! Maybe if we just keep the door shut, go about our day as usual it'll go away. Call Elijah! He'll get rid of it."

"He won't be home till later. He's at a meeting with Mayor Lockwood about...i don't know, something boring."

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes, shaking her head. She grabbed Kol's arm and tried to pull him away from the door but he dug his heels in, refusing to move an inch. He pressed his back harder against the door, as if shielding himself from horror that was behind it. Kol Mikaelson, infamous for his merciless acts, looked _terrified_. Finn stood next to his sister, arms crossed over his chest as he silently watched, looking like he was exhausted of dealing with the two youngest Mikaelson's. Rebekah swatted at Kol, looking like she was close to stomping her foot as he refused her.

"Don't be a tyrant, Kol and open the door. I want to see again. It's adorable. I always wanted a ba-"

"What did I just say?!"Kol yelled at her, glaring wildly."I'm older than you, Bekah which means that you do what I bloody well tell you. Now, go grab a stick or something. We could-"

They froze when the sound of growling could be heard from the top stair of the staircase. Kol and Finn looked up and Rebekah turned around, still grabbing at Kol's arm that wouldn't budge. Their eyes landed on Klaus, who looked like he was ready to shed blood. His eyes flashed amber once again as he slowly made his way down the staircase, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his heavy footsteps.

"What is all the racket?"

Kol and Rebekah both answered at the same time.

"Oh, Nik, it's _adorable_."

"Oh, Nik, it's _horrible_."

Klaus looked at his older brother with a confused frown, and Finn just shook his head, as if refusing to take part in it. Even though he was angry beyond words, he was concerned slightly because his youngest brother looked scared. But Rebekah was gushing, smiling wide and her hands held to her heart, as if she had just seen the greatest thing ever.

"I will not ask again,"Klaus started, stopping just in front of his siblings, hands behind his back."what is all of the noise?"

Kol, still pressed up against the door, pointed behind him."Th-There's a...there's a..."

"There's a what? A dead body on our doorstep?"

"When have you ever seen Kol this upset over a dead body, Nik? That's like Christmas for him!" Finn said, shaking his head.

"Then why is he guarding the door like Father is outside with a white oak stake?"Klaus asked, turning towards his sister who was beaming."Rebekah, what is it? Why are you so happy?"

Rebekah giggled and, wish a harsh shove, she pushed Kol out of the way, making him stumble into Finn, almost knocking them both over. She turned to the door, unlocking it quickly, against Kol's protests. Klaus side stepped in view of the front door, an amused grin on his face as he waited to see what his brother was so upset about.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, don't you dare!" Kol yelled."Don't you open that door."

She, again, ignored him and with a laugh, she opened the door with a grin. What Klaus saw made his face fall when his eyes landed on what had his brother so upset but his sister smiling. Kol shook his head, cursing underneath his breath as he paced back and forth. Rebekah flashed outside, kneeling down next to what was on the doorstep, her smile only getting wider. She laughed, cooing as she looked up at her hybrid brother, who's face had gone pale.

"It's a _baby_ , Nik!"

She was right.

On the doorstep, strapped inside a pink car-seat was a baby. A _sleeping_ baby, no older than a month and sellotaped to the handle was a folded note.

On the front of the note, written clearly was a name.

 _His_ name.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **So here is the first chapter, I hope you liked it.**

 **If you liked this and want to see more, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. take your tiny hands into mine

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like chapter two.**

* * *

 _Klaus,_

 _This little bundle of wailing joy?_

 _It's **yours**. _

_The next time you decide to not call a girl back, at least take precautions first._

 _Have fun, baby daddy._

 _Take care of her because I can't. Do something right for once._

" **Nik? Please tell me this is a joke."**

"I-I-"Klaus sighed and sat down, running a tired hand over his face as he refused to look at the squirming baby inside the pink carseat."This is not possible. I'm a _vampire_. Vampire's _can't_ prorate."

"You're half werewolf, remember?"Kol reminded his brother, rolling his eyes as he re-read the note."Werewolves go at it like rabbits and you, brother, aren't the poster boy of celibacy."

"He is right, Nik. You did leave looking for wolves last year, and you came back pleased. I knew it _wasn't_ because you missed me."

"Thank you, Rebekah. Yes, I did come across a fellow wolf some time ago."Klaus snapped standing up and pacing back and forth."But that...that child is _not_ mine."

Rebekah turned from her brother and looked down at the baby girl who was now looking frightened at Klaus' yelling. And, before her brothers could protest she unfastened the child from the carseat and picked her up, her smile widening as the baby cooed in her embrace, happy to be given some attention. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but paused when the baby let out a squeal when Rebekah held her close. He swallowed thickly, seeming troubled before he looked away. Kol, noticing this, just shook his head, looking like he was exhausted.

"I told you not to open that door, sister. Someone would have seen the spawn and taken it."Kol said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest."Now we're responsible for it. I say we wipe off our prints, put it back outside and place a few hundred dollars with it and eventually someone will come and t-"

"Bite your tongue!"Rebekah hissed at Kol, covering the child's ears, though it was uneeded."That would have been horrible. I am not placing our niece out-"

"She is not your niece, Rebekah because she is not my child!" Klaus cut in with a hiss that made Rebekah glare at him.

"That could be true."Kol commented, propping his feet upon the coffee table."The child is, what you would say Bekah... _adorable_. Nik, on the other hand, is-"

"Finish that sentance, Kol, i dare you and you'll find yourself locked in a box for the next hundred years."Klaus threatened and Kol glared at him before he went quiet. Klaus stared at his brother for a moment before he turned to Rebekah again."Despite his tedious way of saying it, Kol does have a point. She looks nothing like me."

"I don't know, Nik."Rebekah said, blue eyes flickering between Klaus and the child."She does look like you, doesn't she, Finn?"

Finn looked up from his book at Rebekah's voice.

He frowned as she turned around, showing him the baby and he did what he was told.

He let his eyes trail over his brother, observing his features before he did the same to the child. The baby, like Klaus', had bright ocean blue eyes and as she snuggled into Rebekah, she smiled, showing her dimples. Now, Finn hadn't seen his brother smile ever since they were children but he knew that his brother had dimples, just like the child. There was some resemblance and Finn tilted his head, imagining what she would look like in a few years time and that was when he made his decision.

"Well?" Rebekah pressed.

"Our sister is right, brother."Finn sighed, turning a page in his book as he spoke."The child looks too much like you _not_ to be yours."

"Great."Kol frowned, leaning back in his chair."Now i'm going to have to give up my play room all because Nik couldn't keep it in his trousers. Why does everything happen to _me_?"

"Shut up, Kol!"

Rebekah turned back to her brother, a laugh falling from her lips as the child cooed against her."Nik! Do you want to hold her?"

Klaus inhaled sharply, his cold expression crumbling and he, for once, looked shifted on each foot, looking uncomfortable as Rebekah giggled happily, smiling up at her brother. Klaus shook his head, taking a step backwards, not noticing the frown Kol sent his way.

The hybrid's expression switched from denial to somewhat confusion as Rebekah followed him. His sister, keeping a protective grip on the child, held out the little girl towards her father, who just stepped back, looking like he wanted to run. He wouldn't allow himself to hold her, he just didn't have it inside him.

"Look, Nik."Rebekah cooed with a smile."You have a daughter."

"Stop saying that."Kol piped up, swirling his re-filled drink around in his glass."Not until i'm plastered, at least."

"I- _No_ , Rebekah. I don't believe- _"_

Rebekah rolled her eyes, holding the child close and reached out, grabbing Klaus' chin in her hand. She made him stop moving and forced him to look at her. Klaus reluctantly did so and, although trying to compose himself and remain cold, he didn't use his superior strength against the blonde. She nodded, and when it looked like he wasn't running, she moved his face so that he was looking down at the child, who was now staring up at the hybrid.

" _Look_ at her!"

"I-"

"Look at your daughter, Nik."

Klaus reluctantly did so.

He looked down at the small bundle in Rebekah's arms who had stopped squirming and was looking now up at him. Her bright ocean blue eyes, _his eyes,_ met his own and what happened next made the infamous Klaus Mikaelson gasp.

Her eyes flashed amber.

As soon as that happened his own flashed amber right back, making the child stick her tongue out him and squeal with happiness.

"Oh, _bloody hell._ "

He had a daughter.

"What on earth is going on?"

The four Mikaelson's jumped at the sudden voice that had entered the room, shaking them out of their thoughts.

They all turned around, Kol laughing when he saw the look of both shock and annoyance on Elijah's face when his second eldest brother's eyes landed on the baby girl in Rebekah's arms. It was funny when he wasn't being told off. Elijah shut his eyes calmly for a moment before he opened them again, shaking his head as his gaze travelled from the two most infamous Mikaelson's, Kol and Klaus who he glared at before his gave flickered over to Finn and Rebekah, who he trusted more to give him and explanation.

Sure that a headache was coming on, Elijah ran a hand over his face before he straightened his suit jacket and looked at his watch.

He'd only been gone an hour.

He looked over at his family, hands behind his back, ready to lecture them about stealing children.

"I will _not_ ask again. What is going on here?"

All went silent.

Elijah's gaze flickered between Kol and Klaus in an accusing manner, Finn went back to his book while Rebekah cooed at the child.

"Well?" Elijah pressed, eyes narrowing."I cannot believe you, Kol. You have done some horrible things in your time but-"

"Hey! Why is it when everything goes wrong it's my fault? I'm innocent here. This-"Kol paused, gesturing to the baby and himself."is not me, brother. This is all him!"

Kol pointed at Klaus, who just stared back at Elijah, crossing his arms over his chest somewhat protectively.

"You should have got him neutered."

Elijah frowned at Kol's comment, his mind connecting the dots and when it all made sense his eyes widened. He looked between Klaus and the baby, spluttering over his words as he tried to process everything.

"Niklaus, you...this child?" Elijah stumbled over his words, pointing at the child who was half asleep in Rebekah's arms."Oh, dear."

"Congratulations, Elijah. You're an uncle."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **If you liked it and want to see a chapter three, please leave a review.**

 **Anyone have any name ideas for the baby girl?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. your perfect eyes, they're all i can see

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, each one means a lot to me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you did please review, it helps me upate quicker.**

* * *

" **She is...endearing, isn't she?"**

"She is the most adorable little creature i've ever seen."Rebekah smiled, something that hadn't stopped since she first saw the child, and picked her up from her carseat once more. She sat down on the couch next to Finn and, not removing her eyes from her niece, she added."Aren't you, little one?"

"She's cute, adorable and you love her. We get it, 'Bekah. You have finally gotten your dream of mothering a child of your own blood but stop yammering on about it."Kol rolled his eyes, shaking his head."Some of us are trying to get legless in order to process the fact that our _hybrid_ brother, who is over a _thousand_ years old, didn't wrap up his-

Rebekah gasped and she cupped her hands over the child's ears and interrupted him before he could finish. Though her niece didn't seem to notice the glare her aunt sent her uncle, she was far too busy sucking on her fingers."Shut up, Kol."

"'Bekah, she's barely a few weeks old. She has the brain of a peanut and can't understand anything. Her main priority right now is shiny objects and making sure that we won't be sleeping."

"Shut _up,_ Kol!"

"I second that, brother. Try and be more...delicate."Elijah said in agreement with his sister who grinned at Kol in victory, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue."You should be happy. We have another addition to the family, you have a niece. We must work out how we are going to take care of her, there are a lot of things we need in order to do so that is why i have sent Finn to gather some things she may need. But we all need to lend a hand and you are going to help."

"She isn't mine."

"She is your blood."Elijah replied, his voice firm."And you will do whatever you can to help. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine, but I am not doing night feeds. I need my thirteen hours."Kol responded, shifting to make himself more comfortable. Suddenly he shot up, a smirk working it's way onto his lips. He glanced over at Klaus then at the child before he said." _Actually_ , brother, i'd be _more_ than happy to observe our brother when he gets up with the child during the night. You know, to do my bit. I'll watch over him."

"You just want to amuse yourself while he struggles."Rebekah accused, making Kol chuckle as he imagined his feared, infamous brother struggle to take care of a child."Don't be a dolt."

"Well some of us have to get enjoyment out of this."Kol huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting slightly."It's not fair. We're going to have to compromise and i'm going to have to give up both my room and playroom because they're connected together and Nik will have to move in there because he's going to have to use my playroom as a _nursery_. Why does everything bad happen to me?"

"Kol will you stop repeating yourself? You aren't pleased, we know that!" Rebekah sighed at him, shaking her head.

"Brother, we are a family and families make sacrifices."

"Yes, _me!_ "Kol turned his head towards his brother, glaring at Klaus' back before he rolled his eyes."All because Nik _couldn't_ pull out at the last minute and eja-"

" _Kol!"_ Both Elijah and Rebekah hissed, glaring at him."Bite your tongue!"

"Niklaus is going to need all of us. You know how...hesitant he is."Elijah said, looking over at Klaus who was sitting near the window, seemingly oblivious to everything around him."We are a family and we stick together."

Kol, who was still lounging in his favourite armchair, chuckled as he re-filled his glass."I don't think you'll be saying that when she's screaming bloody murder at four in the morning, brother."

"I'll get up with her, brother. Promise."Rebekah cooed, kissing the top of the child's head.

Elijah couldn't help but smile fondly at his sister who, he could tell, was totally besotted with the small child. Ever since she first held Henrik their sister had been fond of children and from a young age would go around the village, holding their hands and tell them what she would name her first child. She would tell them about the large family she would have. But when they turned she lost that and had been heartbroken when she had found out that she would never have the child she dreamed of. So finding the little one on their doorstep and finding out that she was related to her, Rebekah adored her already.

But, nevertheless, Elijah knew that Rebekah would never have the patience to stay up with a screaming child for half the night. She, like his brothers apart from Finn, had no patience.

So that meant that the job of night shift would be Elijah's. He had no problem with taking care of the child because he, like Rebekah, was already fond of her. Though he wasn't the father, his brother was but Klaus hadn't looked at the little one since he walked off. Elijah knew that Klaus didn't _hate_ the little one because he had seen the sparkle in his blue eyes when he had looked at her. He felt _connected_ to his daughter but he didn't know how to _react_ to her. He still couldn't process the fact that he had made a life, that he had a little daughter only a few weeks old, after a thousand years of believing that he couldn't have children.

His brother was absolutely _terrified._ He was scared of how to react to a child of his own after being abused by Mikael.

It was understandable and Elijah vowed to change his brother's mindset. His brother deserved the happiness and unconditional love this child could give him despite their history.

"How long till Finn returns? Our little princess seems to be tired."

"I've been called worse, my sister."Kol piped up from his chair, now on his second bottle, re-filling his glass."But you're right, I must turn in soon, it's been a hard day."

Rebekah rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the laugh that left her when Kol went to take a sip of his drink but at the same time the child let out a squeal, startling him. He jumped, dropping his glass onto his chest, causing the contents of it to spill onto his shirt. He cursed, sitting up straight, the glass tumbling to the ground. Kol swore and muttered underneath his breath, glaring slightly at the child who, in return, just clapped at him, as if amused by his lack of being lucky.

"It's... _not_...funny."Kol hissed at the baby girl who just continued to stare at him as she laughed."Shut her up!"

"She's a child, Kol. Not a dog." Rebekah giggled.

"She's a _hybid_ , sister, she's part dog."

He narrowed his eyes as the child stuck out her tongue and frowned at her, standing up, taking her innocent movement as an insult."You really are Nik's daughter, aren't you, darling?"

" _Bloody hell!"_

Elijah didn't bother to scold his brother as he left the room to change his shirt, stumbling slightly due to the amount of alcohol he had downed in the last few hours. He just shook his head and turned to Rebekah who seemed to be praising her niece. Elijah sighed before he answered her earlier question."He left over an hour ago, sister. I suspect he'll return soon. I do hope that he isn't struggling."

"Of course he is, Elijah."Rebekah laughed, still holding her niece close, as if she were scared that she'd wake up from a dream she were having."You sent Finn, who has spent the last _nine hundred years_ in a box, to go and buy the basics for a _baby_. I'm pretty sure he's had a melt down in the middle of the store."

"Well I couldn't send Kol or Niklaus, could I?"Elijah replied, sitting finger brushing his niece's cheek fondly."You gave him a list after doing some research. The child is only a few weeks old, i'm sure he will be helped in the store, sister. I'm sure he will prevail."

"He hasn't gone to battle, Elijah."

Elijah shook his head with a laugh at his sister before he leaned down and picked up the child for the first time, his smile widening when she didn't protest, instead welcomed the attention. Her small fingers locked around his tie somewhat possessively as Elijah held her gently against him, looking down at her with nothing less than instant adoration. Her blue eyes shined up at him with innocence, something he hadn't seen since he last looked into Klaus' eyes when he was a child. She had his brother's eyes and his smirk as she grinned up at him, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking, just like his brother.

"We must find a name for our new addition, Elijah."Rebekah said, standing up and walking over to them. She stared at the child for a moment, her hand capturing her niece's softly."How about-"

"Sister, i'm sure you have a lot of ideas for a name, I do, too. But we must remember that this child, our niece, is _Niklaus'_ daughter. He shall name her."

"He hasn't even looked at her, Elijah."

"You must understand and be patient, Rebekah."Elijah whispered to his sister so that Klaus wouldn't hear."This is completely new territory for our brother and you know how he reacts to change. This is difficult on him, much more than it is for us. We shall take it day by day. But I have complete faith that he will come around. I saw how he looked at her when I entered earlier, I saw how much he _wanted_ this. So be patient, can you do that for me?"

Rebekah sighed before she nodded, glancing over at her brother who was still just sitting in the corner, completely ignoring what was taking place. He was sipping from a glass that Kol had poured him over an hour ago and was staring outside. But she noticed that each time he took a sip his hands shook. He was struggling mentally and emotionally. She felt her heart clench for him as she watched him for a moment before she faced Elijah again, nodding once more.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

As they returned to their niece, they didn't notice Klaus' blue eyes watching with a somewhat envious but hesitant look.

He just sat there near the window and observed how his brother interacted with the child. His eyes landed on the small child in Elijah's arms and he swallowed thickly, trying to remain stone cold as he looked into her eyes, her ocean blue eyes that were identical to his own.

But hers were innocent.

Something he had lost long ago.

He felt a knotted feeing in his stomach as he heard her coo. Then, as if feeling his gaze on her, her bright eyes left Elijah and met his. Once again they flashed amber and as did his own. She suddenly let out a squeal of discomfort and began to reach out towards Klaus, small fingers wiggling in his direction.

She wanted him.

 _His_ daughter wanted her _father._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm sorry that there wasn't much Klaus/baby girl interaction but if you have watched the Originals then you know how he first reacted.**

 **But, don't worry, there will be some scenes between them soon.**

 **Please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter or what you would like baby girl to be called.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	4. what's mine is yours to make your own

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, each one really means a lot to me. Please keep them coming because they really do encourage me to update more and write faster.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

" **Nancy?"**

"No."

"Susie?"

Elijah and Klaus shared a look before they glanced down at the sleeping baby in the hybrid's arms. They shook their heads before responding in unison."No."

"Mary?"

"No, Rebekah. And you aren't naming her, I am. She's _my_ daughter."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, putting down her notebook with scratched out names that her brother had rejected."Who you were too terrified to hold until an hour ago, Nik."

"I wasn't terrified!"Klaus denied, eyes flashing angrily at his sister."I was-"

"Hesitant? _Frightened?_ "

"Watch your mouth, Rebekah or-"

Klaus cut himself off when he heard a sound coming from his daughter. Panic flashed in Klaus' eyes when the sound happened again and he felt his hands begin to shake as he feared that she wasn't comfortable in his arms.

He silently feared rejection from the child.

"Don't fret, Niklaus, she is simply responding to what is happening around her. It is perfectly normal." Elijah tried his best to calm his brother, not wanting him to close in on himself again.

"I was _not_ fretting. I was-"

Klaus once again cut himself off when his daughter made another sound. Elijah shook his head and silently told his siblings to keep as quiet as they could.

"Never wake a sleeping baby, brother. It is not good for them."

"How would you know?"

"From experience."Elijah simply replied, smiling gently down at his niece."Niklaus would cry for hours on end if he was disturbed while Kol would never sleep and try his hardest to keep us all awake. I think it was practice for the future considering how their personalities are now, sister."

"You're hysterical."

Elijah hid his smile as he took out his mobile when he heard the message tone.

 _I am in need of help. It seems that babies in the modern age have choices to choose from considering their needs. I implore you, brother, send help._

– **Finn**

"He has not prevailed."

"What happened?"

"Finn is struggling with choosing what the child needs. Rebekah, will you please go and help him?" Elijah asked.

"I don't want to, Elijah."Rebekah pouted with a shake of her head."I wish to stay with the baby."

"Sister, I think that Finn will need your help. He seems much calmer with you. The child needs a place to sleep, she needs more clothing and I can only think of you. You must-"

"I'm her father, Elijah, i'm sure that I need to make those choices." Klaus said with a glare.

Elijah sighed, trying his best to soothe the situation."Niklaus, please, think of-"

"She's my daughter. If anyone is going to take care of her it is _me_."

"But you don't know how to dress a baby girl. If anyone in this house can help with that I can." Rebekah whispered with a hiss, trying not to wake the child.

"I'm her _father_."

"I'm her aunt." Rebekah hissed with a glare.

The two looked at eachother harshly before they stood. Klaus knew deep down that he needed help with everything, that he would be entirely lost if he went to the store alone but it was all rooted in his insecurities. He feared that the child would love Elijah more as a father figure or that the child would favor Rebekah more because she knew more than he did. He was already possessive of the child and now that he had her he wasn't ever going to let her go.

She was his daughter. Half of her was him. She belonged to him and it was his job to take care of her. Her mother hadn't wanted her and he wouldn't let her grow up thinking that her father didn't want her too.

"I will go and help Finn." Klaus declared, a determined expression on his face.

"I'm going too."Rebekah said a moment later, lips curving up into a smile."Mostly because I want to see Nik in a baby store."

Klaus reluctantly handed his sleeping daughter, who he hadn't let go for almost an hour, to his elder brother. His jaw clenched as the newborn was eagerly embraced by Elijah who smiled softly down at her. She stirred for a moment before finally returning to her slumber, her chest rising and fallen every few seconds.

But he didn't move from his spot.

His finger was still trapped with her

"Alizah."

Rebekah and Elijah's heads snapped up from looking down at the child.

"What did you just say, Niklaus?"

"Alizah."Klaus repeated with a small grin when he felt her fingers tighten around his index one."Her name is Alizah."

"It suits her. Rare and powerful."Rebekah smiled at her brother, blue eyes shining as she watched him stroke his daughter's cheek."Just like us."

"It's a perfect name, Niklaus."Elijah agreed with a smile.

Klaus stared at Alizah for a moment more before he finally regretfully stepped away and nodded, composing himself. A few hours ago he told himself that he didn't care for her but now he couldn't think of going the rest of his life without staring at her.

"Right,"Klaus started, gesturing for his sister to go first."let's go. Finn'll probably be thinking we're not coming to save him."

Rebekah nodded and she quickly whispered a goodbye to her niece before walking away.

"We won't be long."Klaus told his brother."Her nursery will go next door to my room. There is a door that connects them."

Elijah smiled in response to his brother before standing up with the child, ready to clear out the room Klaus had picked for her. He stepped away but felt his brother's reluctance to leave. He knew full well that he was a little panicked that she might forget him or suddenly prefer Elijah.

He turned to his brother and gave him a warm look.

"It is all right, Niklaus, you can leave her here with myself and Kol. Nothing will happen to her."Elijah promised, meaning it with his heart and soul."She will be here when you return and will be expecting you. I give you my _word_ , brother."

Klaus nodded slowly before he grabbed his jacket and followed his sister out of the mansion.

* * *

" **I'm not fond of her."**

"Don't be so rude."Elijah scolded his brother, turning back to folding Alizah's clothes that had come with her."and you're not fond of anyone, Kol."

"That's not true,"Kol denied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat."I'm fond of virgins...and 'Bekah. Both amuse me."

"She's mocking me, brother."Kol called, pointing at the giggling child."May I have permission to compel her?"

Elijah shook his head firmly, glancing around at his brother, eyes telling him not to dare make a move.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Kol. She is a child, a child who happens to be your _niece_. There will be no compelling the baby, do you understand me? Niklaus is finally embracing this and I will not let anything go wrong."

Reluctantly nodding, Kol rolled his eyes and turned back around, staring down the newborn. He had been told to help Elijah sort out her nursery which happened to be in the room in between Rebekah and Klaus', which was also across from Kol's. He hadn't been helping out, of course, instead he had been looking down at his niece who he was sure wasn't fond of him because she had taken to pointing at him and laughing.

"Stop that!" Kol demanded when her tongue poked out."Do you know who I am?"

She stuck her tongue out at Kol, clapping her hands and giggling when he frowned.

"You're beauty doesn't fool me, darling. All Mikaelson's are very charming but we're deadly. As are you."

She squealed, sticking her tongue out at him, fingers wiggling up at him.

Before he could stop himself Kol copied her, leaning down, dark eyes narrowing as he stuck out his own tongue.

"It's not nice when it's done to you, is it?"

He stuck out his tongue again, scrunching up his face to try and make himself seem more scarier.

But, instead of bursting out into tears as he had hoped, the child only began to giggle, squirming around in her car seat, attempting to reach up for him. And she was also poking out her tongue, copying Kol's scrunched up face as he tried to win the war. Elijah, hearing the squeals coming from his niece, turned around and couldn't stop his smile when he saw that his brother was leaning down and sticking out his tongue at the baby. Just like he used to do to Rebekah. His brother, though murderous and infamous, never failed to act like a child at times. Elijah, like he always did when Kol used to do this to Rebekah, shook his head and scolded Kol.

"That's enough, Kol."

"She started it." Kol protested, glaring down at the child.

"And i'm ending it."

Kol rolled his eyes once again, still looking down at the child who was now tapping her hands against his cheeks, giggled falling from her lips when he didn't move.

"This isn't over."

"Yes it is, Kol." Elijah sighed once more, muttering to himself as he continued to sort through the things that came with the child."Alizah is your niece, you are supposed to teach her and watch over her."

With that, Elijah left the room, leaving Kol with the child. The youngest Mikaelson brother turned back to the car seat, eyes narrowing as he looked at the baby with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Watch over you? Teach you?"Kol scoffed with a shake of his head."Elijah does say the most ridiculous things at times."

Alizah giggled, clapping her hands again, kicking her tiny feet as she stared up at her uncle, ocean blue eyes sparkling with innocence and happiness as he looked down at her. She cooed happily when he leaned down again, fingers brushing her soft cheek as she squirmed in her car seat, nonsense spilling from her lips as she demanded his attention. He couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face along with the laugh that left him when she caught his index finger with her tiny ones, bringing it to her mouth.

"I guess you are amusing."Kol said to the baby, pursing his lips as he observed her, admitting."Not many would stand against me."

He didn't move away as her hands took possession of his own.

"And you are a witch, I can still sense that. Very powerful, aren't you, love?"Kol told her, frowning when her eyes flashed, as if telling him that he was right."I do like witches. And I like teaching them."

"Who is going to teach you? Your father? Rebekah?"Kol chuckled at the thought, fingers unlocking the straps of her car seat that kept her secure."I wouldn't trust them with a rock let alone a powerful witch to be. And Elijah isn't much better. You need a good teacher, darling and i'm sure that I can be of use."

Alizah just smiled up at her uncle, her fingers tightening around his index one and she hugged him to her. He gently lifted her up into the air before he embraced her, making sure to support her head like his brother had taught him when Henrik was first born.

"I suppose you're not the worst creature in the world. You're not Elena Gilbert or Damon Salvatore. You do have a certain charm about you, love."

Kol narrowed his eyes and he tilted his head, observing the newborn.

"I'm sure I can get used to you, darling. But we need to have some rules."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you liked it please leave a review.**

 **Feel free to suggest things that you would like to see and I will try and add it in.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	5. she's got eyes of the bluest skies

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

" **...some babies aren't allergic to soy formula and some babies aren't allergic to milk but some are as well as iron. But it all depends how old your baby is because there are different milks for different ages. Is your baby teething?"**

"I don't know. She's only a few weeks old."

"Oh, okay, does she cry a lot?"

"Yes but so does my sister."Klaus replied, his eyes close to flashing as he felt his temper begin to itch at him."I can't see the point you're trying to make, mate."

"You should know your child and make sure that you keep a close eye _when_ she begins teething. I had this friend and-"

Klaus let out an irritated breath and grabbed the young man by his collar, pulling him close and let his compulsion work."Just give me all the milk types you have as well as diapers. I've been here for an hour and i'm beginning to get hungry. Just do what I ask."

"I'll do what you ask."

"Good. She's only a few weeks old and, because of the fact she's a _tribrid_ that can't get ill or sick, i'm sure that normal milk will be just fine."

Klaus smiled harshly at the young man and shoved him away, passing him his basket and left him to work.

He ignored the look Finn who was chatting to a mother near the changing tables sent him before he went back to his conversation. He had been forced to listen to the rambling sales worker for almost fifteen minutes, asking him questions he didn't know and looking at him in a judgmental manner. It was a shock that Klaus hadn't sank his fangs into him there and then. They had spent almost two hours in the store and, because Klaus couldn't be bothered to be stuck in lines and have people talk to him about their own children he didn't care about, he had compelled all of the store to leave early.

But he had compelled a mother to stay and help them. He needed all the help he could get truthfully but he'd never admit it.

"Pink or cream?"

Klaus, who had been in the middle of looking over the choices of baby cribs, turned around and looked at his sister, a confused look on his face.

"Pardon?"

"Are you even liste- _forget it, I know you aren'_ _t._ "Rebekah sighed with a roll of her blue eyes. She turned back to the newborn baby grows, picking a few of both of the colors she had mentioned and placing them in the basket that a compelled woman was holding for her."I don't know why I even bothered to ask him."

"I can hear you, sister."

"I know." She sing-songed, scratching out baby grows on her check list which also consisted of pacifiers and other basic things the newborn needed.

Klaus shook his head and turned back to the cribs. He would need one for the nursery but was sure that another one would be needed. Rebekah would be worried about the child despite the fact that she was right next door and he was sure that she would be taking on the mothering role of Alizah. He also looked over the cream choice of moses basket and decided that he would also take one of them. Finn had taken care of food and a high chair and other related things. Klaus nodded to himself, sure of his choices, and picked up two cribs and a moses basket, passing them to three young men that he had compelled.

"Take these to the car and have a mentioned how thankful I am that we don't need to pay?"

"It's our pleasure, sir." They smiled in unison before turning around and leaving the store.

Klaus smiled to himself.

He enjoyed compulsion.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

" **Who is the most beautiful baby in the world? Alizah is!"**

After fastening Alizah's ' _i'm a pretty princess_ ' baby grow Rebekah picked up her niece from the changing table, smiling at Finn who had actually done the real work, and kissed her cheek adoringly. The baby giggled against her aunt's cheek and squirmed happily, resting her temple against Rebekah's. Rebekah held her carefully, remembering to cradle her head, as she turned to her brother, a wide smile on her face, a smile that hadn't faltered since she first set eyes on the little girl.

"Isn't she beautiful, Finn?"

Finn just nodded with a smile and wiped his hands with the wipes."She is winsome, sister."

Her brother smiled gently at Alizah before cleaned up after them and left the room, passing Kol who entered the nursery, a small chuckle leaving him when the youngest brother instantly knew the reason Finn was in there. His elder brother shook his head, muttering about how childish his brother before he walked off.

"I'm sure he won't be saying that when his recent task creeps into his dreams at night, 'Bekah."

"Why are you doing up here, Kol?"Rebekah asked with a sigh, her smile falling when her brother looked at her innocently.

He smirked at his niece, who's eyes lit up at the sight of her uncle and she cooed happily when he waved at her, mouthing a hello. Alizah's grip tightened on Rebekah's hair when her aunt kissed her cheek, muttering about how adorable her niece was when the child tugged on her hair. She turned back to her brother, raising her eyebrows at him, telling him to answer her question.

"Just came up to see my niece, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it's auntie 'Bekah time, Kol. Go away."

"Sorry, sister, we have a date."Kol rolled his eyes at his sister's childish behavior and held out his hands, wiggling his fingers at her."I get her after her nap and after Finn cleans her up. It's my turn. Hand her over."

"No. Go away." She repeated with a shake of her head, holding her niece closer."Alizah likes her aunt 'Bekah, i'm nicer. You're mean."

"Don't tell lies, 'Bex. I'm always nice to my girls. Don't be jealous, sister, i've always got time for you."Kol held a hand to his heart, pretending to look wounded."Now hand her over or this will turn nasty. Do you want that, sister?"

"Kol-"

"Are you challenging me, 'Bex?"

Rebekah stared at her brother for a while before she finally gave up and shook her head."Fine."

She walked over to her brother and glared at him, clearly not happy with handing over her time with her niece. But her brother was older than her and he wasn't to be toyed with when he was denied what he wanted. She kissed her niece's cheek and reluctantly held her arms out, making sure to cradle her head. The baby let out a happy squeal when her uncle took her form her aunt and she smiled up at him. Rebekah rolled her eyes again, refusing to give into the warm feeling she got when her niece cuddled into her uncle, a cooing sound coming from her.

"I'll be back later. Don't traumatize her, Kol, please."

Rebekah glared at him before she strutted out

"Hello, darling."Kol whispered, a genuine smile replacing his smirk as his sister shut the door and left them alone."Did you miss me today?"

Alizah giggled when he tickled her gently, his smile widening when her hands tapped his cheeks as she gazed up at him. Bright ocean blue eyes met his dark ones and the baby smiled happily when he grinned down at her. He listened for the footsteps distantly disappearing before he walked further into the room, moving towards the book shelf. The bookshelf had over thirty baby books and Kol had read about ten of them even though she couldn't understand. It had become a sort of tradition with them recently and he found it quite soothing.

He even gave up his murderous traits for the day to read to his niece.

He had come to enjoy her company.

"Now, love, which one do you want your uncle to read to you this time?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **What do you want to see happen in the next few chapters?**

 **Do you like uncle Kol?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. i look around at a beautiful life

**Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot. I don't think we're every going to find out Alizah's mother because it's not Hayley and I think i'll just put her as a random girl Klaus met on his travels.**

 **Anyway, if you want to keep reading even after that, please do.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

" **I really don't think we should be doing this."**

"What? Two brothers having a drink? What's so bad about that, Nik?"

"No, not that."Klaus shook his head, walking into the Grill, holding the door open for his brother."Bringing a baby inside a bar. Isn't that wrong?"

"So is a thousand year old hybrid, the most feared creature in history, slaughterer of thousands, fathering a child but nobody is judging that, are they?"Kol sighed, pushing Alizah's red and black push chair as he walked beside his brother, eyes trailing around for his next victim."Stop complaining. We needed to get outside the house, Rebekah is driving me mad with her mothering of Alizah."

Klaus nodded in agreement with Kol's words.

"You're not wrong there, brother."

Their sister had taken the mothering role of Alizah seriously and had been driving them all crazy with it. She would get them all up early for each of them to have a job with Alizah and had actually been the one to give them the jobs. Finn was on diaper duty, Elijah was on feeding and burping, Klaus took over at night and Kol was on clothing duty, the only job she could get the youngest Mikaelson brother to agree to while Rebekah was on morning duty. They fought each morning and over the jobs but when they worked together baby Alizah was well taken care of.

She was deeply loved.

"I'm surprised we even got her out of the mansion."Kol chuckled, looking down at his niece who was wearing a ' _my daddy howls at the moon for me_ ' baby grow that Rebekah had gotten specially made."I thought we'd have to put up more of a fight."

"Bekah fell asleep with exhaustion. She's been driving _herself_ mad."Klaus said, lifting up the front of the push chair so that they could lift it up the stairs that led to the bar."Besides, she's _my_ daughter and if I want to take her out I will. She needs to see the world around her."

"Tell that to our sister."Kol muttered, smiling down at his niece who was stirring. His smile suddenly faded as a thought entered his mind and he frowned, looking over at his brother."Look at us. The most powerful, deadly and _handsome_ vampires of all time going around with a push chair. Oh if father could see us now."

Klaus rolled his eyes and gently set down the front of the push chair and walked over to the bar, Kol following behind him.

"Call for service, brother." Klaus said, taking the push-chair from Kol.

Klaus flashed his eyes at people who were glaring in a judgmental manner at him and smirked as they instantly looked away.

The hybrid sat down on the stool as his brother took a seat next to him, the push chair in between them. While Kol called for a barmaid, Klaus smiled down at his daughter, his glare fading and light returning to his eyes as she reached up for him, her small fingers wiggling. He chuckled, letting her claim his index finger just as a young blonde came up to them, wearing a tight black top with her name tag in the side. Kol looked up as she stopped in front of them, a smile on his lips as she smiled over at him. She looked over at Klaus and down at the push chair, squealing happily as she baby cooed again.

"She's _adorable_."

"Yes, she is." Klaus said without even looking at the blonde barmaid."I'll have a whisky, please, love and my brother will have a bourbon."

"Hello, darling."Kol purred to the barmaid, a smirk playing at his lips."May I ask you to do something for me?"

She smiled, leaning forward, batting her eyelashes." _Anything_."

"Fantastic."He reached into the bag attached to the push chair and pulled out a bottle. He handed it to the barmaid who took it with a confused look."Heat this up, it's almost time for her lunch and make it quick, she'll get cranky if it's not on time. Thank you."

The barmaid glared at Kol, her smile dropping and replaced with a frown. He winked at her and turned around, rocking the push chair to settle the baby while the barmaid stomped off into the back.

"You're never going to dress so cheap, love, are we clear?"Kol drawled to his niece who cooed in response.

"Good girl."

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **ELIJAH! FINN!"**

The well dressed Original jumped, startled at the loud screeching coming from the second floor of the mansion and his eyes widened.

"ELIJAH!"

His book fell to the floor as he let it go in shock and he looked around to see Finn looking just as startled as him. They looked up at the ceiling in unison as the sound of heels stomping hit their ears as Rebekah made her way out of Alizah's bedroom and down the stairs, shouting for her brothers on her way.

A moment later Rebekah appeared in the study, a dangerous look in her eyes, holding a baby monitor.

"Where is my niece?"

"Sister-"

"Elijah, please."Rebekah pouted, blue eyes shining at her brother."Where is the baby?"

"Niklaus took her out for a walk. She was crying and I see no issue with it."

"There is an issue. She is due for another nap in an hour and you know how she gets when her routine is disturbed."Rebekah sighed, brushing her long blonde hair from her face."Why didn't Nik tell me? I was worried."

"I know you mean well, Rebekah, but Niklaus is her father. He needs to be able to handle her on his own."Elijah said, leaning down and picking up his book."I know you love her but you cannot take his duties from him."

"It's just..."Rebekah paused, sitting down on a chair across from her brother."I don't know."

"You are her mother at the moment and I know it means a lot to you but if you go searching for Niklaus you know he will think we don't trust him."

"I know. I just worry, Elijah."Rebekah whispered, looking at the baby monitor in her hands as she toyed with it, a sad look on her face."What if he can't handle it?"

"He will prevail."Elijah tried to sooth her worries, understanding how she was feeling."He has Kol, after all."

Elijah quickly stopped himself and their eyes widened.

"Kol? Kol is with him?"Rebekah asked, her eyes filled with worry as she stood up, the baby monitor in her hands falling to the ground."You didn't tell me that. Why is Kol with him? You know what they are like when they are together."

"I'm sure he won't-"

"Remember March 8th 1009, Elijah? When they first went off on their own. _Remember?_ "

Elijah and Finn shared a worried look and they quickly stood, grabbing their coats as they followed Rebekah to the door.

Kol and Klaus put together was a deadly combination that nobody wanted to encounter. Kol brought out the worst in Klaus and their hybrid brother brought out the monster in Kol.

"We must find them."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **What do you want to see more of?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	7. candy canes and silver lanes aglow

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.**

* * *

 **24th December**

" ** _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go. Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again_ _w_ _ith candy canes and silver lanes aglow..."_**

"That bloody song has been on repeat for the last two hours, Rebekah! _Please_ turn it off."

"No!"Rebekah called from the foyer, shaking her head."It's almost Christmas, Kol. Don't be a Grinch!"

Kol turned to Klaus with a confused look."What the bloody hell is a Grinch?"

"What you look like on a night out."Klaus simply replied without looking up from his book.

Elijah, who was sitting on the floor wrapping last minute presents for his niece and family, chuckled with Finn who was writing at the desk. The two brothers laughed at the even more confused expression on Kol's face who was having a hard time grasping at the reference. Kol shook his head before he returned to setting up the iPhone he had compelled from the store while he had been out searching for gifts for his family.

Rebekah, meanwhile, was in the foyer bossing around two men she had compelled to help her decorate.

"No! _No!_ The tree goes in the _middle_ of the foyer, in between the two staircases, that way we'll be able to hear upstairs if Kol decides to try to take a peak."

"I would do no such thi-"

"Christmas Eve 1910, brother."Klaus cut his brother off. He looked up from his book with a bored expression."You tripped over tinsel and took the entire tree down while trying to peak inside of the present you were getting from Rebekah."

" _One_ time!"Kol defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout."All that hard work for a pair of gloves that weren't even my _style_."

"It's the thought that counts, you greedy sod."Rebekah glared at her brother before she turned back to the two men she had compelled to help her."That's better! Now, go start putting the lights up, we haven't got much time before midnight. Thanks to Nik stalling for two weeks we're already late with decorating!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister who was already placing the, no doubt, hundreds of presents underneath the tree."Why isn't the tree in here, Rebekah?"

"Because it doesn't go with the room, Nik!"Rebekah sighed, shaking her head at her brother."Besides, knowing Alizah she might pull down the Christmas tree if it was in there _and_ there isn't enough room for the presents."

"Did you buy the whole store, sister?" Finn asked the blonde who was ordering around the two men.

"Of course not."She simply replied, a smile curving at her lips."I compelled my way through the store."

Elijah, who was wrapping a present on the floor, looked up with a sad sigh."Of course you did."

Alizah, who was playing on her play mat next to her uncle Elijah, giggled at the tired expression on his face. He smiled gently at her, passing her the wolf teddy Kol had brought home for her before he turned back to his wrapping.

"Do you like that, darling?"

Aliazh giggled up at her youngest uncle who smirked at her. She was cuddling her wolf teddy possessively even though she was surrounded by a dozen other teddies and toys. Her play mat had butterflies on it, obviously given to her by Rebekah, and she was also wearing a pink dress that had 'pretty princess' on it and pink shoes which was also from her aunt. Rebekah had taken on the mothering role of Alizah and was enjoying every second of it.

"Looks just like your father, doesn't it?"Kol smirked at his niece, leaning down and brushing her cheek with his fingers before he turned to his brother."Do you like it, brother?"

"You do realize that you're getting excited over a teddy, don't you, little brother? This time a month ago it was that pretty barmaid you couldn't get together with."

"Why would is still be hung up on her? I had her later that night."Kol chuckled, leaning back against the sofa."She was delicious. I had to compel her to be quiet, though, she was a talker."

"Just like somebody else we know."

Elijah and even Finn gave a little laugh at Klaus' words.

Alizah, eyes widening happily at the laughing, squealed loudly, little feet kicking at the air.

Kol frowned once again, confused by his brother's chuckling.

"What?"

* * *

 **Midnight.**

" **Bloody hell."**

Klaus sleepily stumbled into the bedroom adjoining his which was Alizah's room, following the loud screaming. He turned on the light to see the baby wailing in her round cot. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was pawing at the air as if something invisible was harming her. Klaus shut the bedroom door behind him, walking over to the cot and looking down at his daughter. He reached in and brushed her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Hey, love, what's wrong?"Klaus whispered, reaching into her cot and picking her up."It's all right."

But that didn't stop her.

In fact she just began to cry more.

" _Turn her off, Nik!"_ Kol yelled from a few doors down, his voice filled with anger. _"I'm trying to entertain my guest!"_

" _Stop being disgusting, Kol!"_

" _Don't be a prude, sister. If anyone is experienced in this department it's you!"_

" _Hush, all of you! Don't make me come out there!"_ Elijah yelled.

Rebekah and Kol instantly went quiet. Klaus shook his head at his siblings, smiling at his daughter softly as he rocked her back and forth, remembering what Rebekah had read to him earlier.

"It's all right, i'm here. Nothing's going to harm you."Klaus said, taking her blanket and teddy with them as he travelled over to the rocking chair in the corner. He sat down with her in his lap and draped the blanket over her, tucking her teddy beside her."Shhh."

Was it him?

Did she fear him?

Klaus' thoughts soon faded as Alizah's wailing slowly began to fade and her tears began to stop. Klaus rocked back and forth with the rocking chair, humming to her as she began to calm down.

"You've changed us a lot, you know. Little trouble maker."Klaus chuckled as he looked down at his daughter who was blinking sleepily up at him."You have your uncle Kol running around after you, Finn and Elijah joking and your aunt Rebekah being more nagging than usual. I suppose that's a good thing. Your aunt needs to be nagging to know that she's needed."

But most of all, she had changed him. At first he wanted nothing to do with the child. But now he couldn't imagine his life without her. She made him feel things that he thought he lost long ago.

But he was still struggling.

"It's going to take me quite a while to get used to being a..."Klaus paused, expression faltering for a moment before he finally said."a father. But i'll get there. I will."

"I'll rein hell upon those who wish to harm you and i'll protect you until the world ends. We all will. I'll give you everything my father never gave me and more. I promise. I just need time."He said, looking outside at the moon in the sky, still rocking back and forth."Just give me a little time. But i'm going nowhere."

Klaus looked down at his sleeping daughter, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile."Merry christmas, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

" **IT'S CHRISTMAS!"**

Klaus, startled, straightened at the sudden screeching."Bloody hell!"

He rubbed his eyes as he heard the sound of feet running along the hallway, which he recognized as his sister's, making their way towards the bedroom. He heard Kol's grumbling, Finn's sighing and Elijah's voice as he slowly woke up himself. He looked down to see his daughter blinking up at him, clearly having been woken up by the screeching, too. He picked her up carefully, kissing her forehead, as he whispered happy christmas to her and held her close.

He stood up, making his way over to her changing table when he heard the sound of the door opening.

"NIK! NIK!"

"Sister, calm yourself."He sighed as Rebekah, dressed in a red dress with a green hem, made her way over to them."We can all hear you, i'm sure the Salvatore's across town can bloody hear you."

Rebekah ignored him with a giggle and kissed his cheek happily, whispering merry Christmas into his ear. He whispered it back with a small smile as he watched her kiss the top of his daughter's head.

"It's Alizah's first Christmas!"

The two smiled down at his daughter as he picked her up after changing her."Yes it is. Isn't it, love?"

"I've got a pretty dress for her."

Rebekah flashed over to Alizah's large wardrobe and opened it up, humming to herself as she looked through the dresses. She reached in and pulled one out, making Klaus frown as he looked at it. The dress was made to look like an elf and there was a matching had and shoes to go with it. He couldn't help but melt at the sight of it as he passed over his daughter to get changed by her aunt.

"You're going to be the cutest elf ever, darling."Rebekah whispered to her niece, smiling happily as she took dressed her."Yes you are. I'll have her down stairs in a moment, Nik. Go and make sure that Kol hasn't opened his presents yet."

Klaus nodded and left, knowing better than to challenge his sister on this day.

He made his way down the stairs, taking in the decorations and the tree at the bottom which had too much presents underneath. There was already chefs making their way into their house, clearly ordered by Rebekah to make the dinner and breakfast. There was a large table set out in the dining room, filled with grapes, toast, orange juice and Christmas food already set out. And sat at the table was Kol, holding the wrist of a young woman in his hands as he cut her wrist. Elijah and Finn were sat at either end of the table ready a paper as they sipped on their tea.

"Thank you, darling."

Klaus rolled his eyes but eventually said."Pour a glass for me brother."

"Of course. Alexa here is a darling girl."

Klaus nodded at his brother and took a seat next to him, also next to Alizah's high chair."Good morning, brothers."

Finn and Elijah replied in unison."Good morning, Niklaus."

He accepted the cup that Kol passed, taking a sip of the blood as his brother waved off the young woman. The Mikaelson men turned around when they heard the sound of Rebekah's heels making their way down the stairs.

"There's our girls."Kol grinned, looking up as Rebekah carried Alizah into the dining room."Doesn't she look beautiful, brothers?"

They nodded in agreement, Klaus smiling proudly as his daughter, who was wearing her elf hat, dress and shoes, giggled against her aunt when she smiled down at her. The child, who already had some light brown hair at the top of her head and blue eyes shining, instantly reached for her father when she was placed into her high chair. Klaus, accepting the baby food he was handed by Rebekah, began to feed his daughter gently and carefully.

They all smiled as the chefs came from the kitchen and placed their breakfasts in front of them just in time when Klaus finished feeding his daughter. He grabbed his napkin and wiped the food from her face with a chuckle, handing her the wolf teddy Kol had given her for her to amuse herself with.

The silence was broken when Kol looked up, a childlike look on his face.

"When are we opening the presents?"

Elijah sighed at his youngest brother, folding his newspaper."Not now, Kol. At least wait until after breakfast."

Elijah cleared his throat and stood up while the maids poured some orange juice for the rest of the family, handing Elijah his glass as they did. He smiled at his family, a pleased look in his eyes as he witnessed Klaus smiling at his daughter, Rebekah and Kol bicker while Finn tried to calm everyone down.

It was just like old times.

"I would like to say a few words."

Kol rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Not the Elijah Christmas speech."Kol grumbled, leaning back in his chair."We haven't had it in a thousand years and it's already old news."

Rebekah swatted her brother."Oh, hush, Kol. I think it's sweet."

"That's because you're a soppy mare, sister."

They all went quiet as Elijah spoke.

"I never thought that we would all be sitting here like this. I never thought that we would finally be happy."Elijah said with a fond look on his face.

"It took us over a thousand years but it finally happened. And that is all because we knew, deep down, that family comes first. We now have a new addition that has made us stronger and that is Alizah. I never thought that I would see Niklaus so content and I am pleased to say that I am proud. I am sure that you will teach her the true meaning of family and loyalty, something you have shown us that you know the definition of recently."

Klaus smiled at his brother, looking down, refusing to let them see the happy look in his eyes.

Rebekah and Finn nodded in agreement while Kol just rolled his eyes but Klaus could see the soft expression on his face.

They all smiled at the baby who was looking at them innocently.

"We remain together, we stand together as a united front."Elijah spoke proudly, holding up his glass of orange juice.

He held out his glass and smiled.

"Always and forever."

They all lifted their own glasses and clinked them, replying in unison.

They all grinned at one another, even Klaus who had a genuine smile on his face. Elijah was right.

It had taken them a thousand years but they were finally together and happy.

They were finally a family.

"Always and forever."

They all turned to the laughing baby and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Alizah."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you liked the new chapter, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
